The movie
by AyaLoveArashi
Summary: After 3 years of being gone, Miley came back. Nick is still in love with her. Can he win her back? And what if one day, he saw her carrying a baby?
1. Chapter 1: She's back

Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers and the other characters in this story. I only own the plot. But I wish I own them. Especially Joe ;)

**Chapter 1**

I asked her to stay, but she didn't. She left. She went to Australia. I know it's my entire fault; I broke her heart on 2007. And I dated her friend, Selena, two weeks after the break-up. But deep inside, I knew I still love her, and I just used Selena so that I can get over her. Almost 3 years after the break-up, I finally realized that I still love her, and that I couldn't live without her. But she found another guy, Liam. She retired from being a celebrity, and moved to Australia; to live with him, that's what I heard. And here I am, still miserable, because now she's gone.

3 years later

I heard she's back, it's all over the news, Ocean Up, Perez Hilton, and she's number 1 trending topic on twitter. I tried to call her, but the lines are busy. We're 21 now. I don't have a girlfriend, but I think she's with Liam. They're not married. Yet.

"Hey, brother!" Joe said. "It's a fine morning, don't cha think?" he said. Okay, he's weird, but what can I do? I noticed that he's dressed in a blue polo and a signature Jonas look, skinny jeans. "Where are you going Joe?" my young brother, Frankie, asked. I am curious too. "I'm going to Miley's house, w-" his words were cut off because his phone rang. His ringtone is 'Liberty Walk' by no other than Miley. I groaned. "Hello Miles. How are you?" It's Miley herself. "Yeah, I'm leaving now. Hey can I bring Frankie with me? He's hugging my feet and begging me." I heard him chuckle. "Okay, I'll see you in a few." "Frank, you go get change. You can come." After 5 minutes, they left.

I wanted to come but I know I shouldn't. So I just followed them. I saw Miley get in to Joe's car. She kissed him on the cheek, her ritual, which I admit, I got jealous. And the most surprising thing of all, she's carrying a baby!

AN: Please comment, it will really mean a lot to me. And sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm Japanese so I'm not good in speaking and writing English. But I promise, I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Bean

Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers and the other characters in this story. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 2**

They entered Coffee Bean, so I entered inside too. She ordered her favorite vanilla blend for her and Joe, and she ordered cocoa for Frankie. While she was walking I 'accidentally' bumped to her. "Nick!" It's good to finally hear her voice. "Miles?" I acted surprised. After all I worked in Broadway before and I did JONAS, so I can say, I'm a pretty darn good actor. "Nick! It's you!" she said. "You should come and sit with us. Joe and Frank are with me. Come on." She said smiling. "I'm gonna order first." I told her. "I'll go there later." So I order our drink, which is the vanilla blend. I sat with them. "Nick? Why are you here?" Joe asked, really surprised. "Why? Am I not allowed to go here?" I said. Please, don't say it. Please don't Joe. "Well, you haven't been here since the break—" I shot him a look. "Oh, no, you're allowed here. Come sit with us little, curly haired brother." he said. He is seriously dead when we got home. "So how are you two? It's been a while since I last talked to you in person Joe. And it's been a long time since I last talked to you Nick. Well, I hear stories from Joe, but still…" she smiled. What are the things Joe told Miley? "Oh, I'm good. My 3rd solo album will come out next week. The 6th Jonas album is still number 1 in charts. And JONAS is ongoing with its 4th season." I said. "Wow. By the way, I bought your 2nd album. It was great. And I'm planning to buy the third." She said, showing her pearly whites. "So, congrats, with the baby." I said, because I couldn't resist anymore. "Oh, this isn't mine. Becky is Liam and his wife, Cristina's daughter." She said. I was really relieved. "Cristina is my best friend in Australia. Me and Liam broke up two years ago. And now, I'm Becky's godmother." Liam is married! I didn't know that. "Well, why didn't you come back here two years ago?"I asked because I'm curious. "Well, I fell in love with Australia. And so I decided to stay there. But I missed my family and friends here, so I decided to come back. But I'm not planning to come back to the messy world of Hollywood. I don't want stress. And besides, there's a new Disney queen. Maybe I'll just write songs for other singers." Miley said, sighing. And yeah, the new queen is Selena. When Miley left, she finally got what she wants; Miley's fame and fans. "Nah, your fans misses you. You have to come back" I said and Joe muttered words of agreement. "You should do a duet with Nick."Joe said. I hate my brother. "I agree." Frank said. "I have to think about that really hard." She said and the she gasps as someone entered the door.

AN: Yeah, I like cliffhangers,so what? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Back in the Hollywood world

Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers and the other characters in this story. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 3**

"Demi! Taylor!" she screamed. And everyone looked at our table, including the duo. The two became friends when Miley went to Australia. Demi wasn't friends with Selena anymore and the two had a thing in common back then, they both miss Miley. So they started to hang out and now they are inseparable. "Miley!" they both screamed and then they ran to our table. Miley gave Becky to Joe and the three hugged. "Hey boyfriend!" Demi said. Yeah, they got back a year ago. And now, they're engaged. But wedding is a year and half away. "Hey girlfriend!" Joe replied. They are about to kiss when Taylor screamed and said "We do not want to see what you were about to do!" And Taylor and Joe finally forgave each other a year ago because Demi is Joe's girlfriend and Demi is Taylor's best friend and Demi got them to talk to each other and the rest is history. Miley asked them to sit with us. Then they gave the same reaction when they saw Miley carrying Becky. Miley explained it all over again. "So Miles, are you planning to record a song again? And please say yes." Taylor said. "I'm still thinking about it. Nick here asked me to record a song with him, well technically, Joe asked me, but whatever," Miley replied. Her confused face looked cute. "You should do it Miles. You can't waste your talent."Demi grabbed Miley's hand. "Do it Miles." She said. "I'll think about it….."

After that day at Coffee Bean, Miley received a letter from Hollywood Records asking her if she would want to record another album. Me, Joe, Kevin, Demi, Taylor, Zac, Emily, Vanessa, Mitchel and Ashley asked her to do accept it. All of her friends from Disney told her to accept it. So here she is, 2 months after that day on Hollywood Records, recording a song. The tracks are; 'After the Storm' our duet actually. And I'm really looking forward to record it with her. We wrote it together, 2 weeks ago. 'Best Friend' is Taylor, Demi and Miley's song. 'Happiness' is Ashley and Miley's duet. 'Friendship' is Miley and Joe's duet. 'Remarkable' is Miley and Mitchel's duet. 'Flying without Wings' is Emily and Miley's duet. 'Beautiful Days' is Vanessa and Miley's duet. And last. 'Dream come true' is Miley and Hilary Duff's duet. Her album will be a two-disc album. The first album is duets and trio with various artists. Her second album is her solo album. Her tracks are 'Believe', 'Truth', 'Life goes on' 'Let me tell ya something', 'Life and Love', 'Love is Blind' and 'I'm back'. All of the songs here are written and co-written by Miley herself. Her main track is 'I'm back'. She's recording her song with Taylor and Demi right now and I can see the happiness and joy on her face. It is priceless. And because I love her, I can feel her happiness too. "Dude, stop smiling like an idiot." Guess who is it? It's none other than Joe, the moment destroyer. He's really annoying. I was about to say something that would really annoy him when Miley said "Nick, it's time for us to record".

I have a feeling that this album would be a hit.

AN: Did you guys liked it? Or hated it? I'm really sorry about the grammatical errors. And the songs mentioned above are songs by my favorite Japanese boy band, Arashi. And others are by Japanese artists too.


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk

Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers and the other characters in this story. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 4**

I was right. The album is a hit. The album was a certified gold in the first five days. 'I'm back is no.1 in the charts. It's was so amazing and Miley is really overwhelmed. After a week, I went to Miley's house. I rang her doorbell and after a few second, she came out, looking really beautiful in a black Jonas Brothers t-shirt and purple sweats. "Hey Miles!" I said, smiling. "Nick! Come in." she led me to the living room. There are many changes in this house since I last entered here. "I like your t-shirt," I blurted. After I realized what I said, I felt my cheeks burning up. She laughed and said "Yeah…you were young here. This t-shirt, I bought this 5 years ago. I'm surprised it still fits me." I chuckled. We talked about Australia. And our lives for the past three years. We talked about the humorous things that Joe did. "Then he said, 'I want a lollipop!' Then me and Demi laughed so hard, our stomach hurt." I said. Then she started laughing. "It's six o'clock already. I should go." I said standing up. "It was nice to talk to you again, Nick. It was fun." She said. "I missed you," she said the she hugged me. I was surprised, but I hugged back. And that hug felt really good.

Me and Miley hanged out a couple of few more times after that. We started to become great friends. One day, me, Miley, Joe, Demi, Taylor, Zac, Ashley and Vanessa went to a bar. We drank shots (They're all 21 years old and above here) after a couple of shots, Taylor, who doesn't drink much, drank only 2 shots, she said, "I'm gonna go. I'm not comfortable drinking. Sorry guys." "It's okay Tay. Call me later okay?" Demi said. We all waved goodbye to her. After some dancing and some drinking, we are kind of drunk. Joe, always worried about Demi, said he would drop her at her house and he would go home too. Ashley asked him if he could drive her home too and he agreed. So me, Miley, Zac and Vanessa were left. "More shots!" Zac shouted. We ordered more shots and he drank three straight. Vanessa is worried about him already. "I think he's drunk. I'm okay enough to drive home. We'll go home. Don't drink anymore Nick, so you could drop her at her house," Vanessa said. "Okay. Drive safely Nessa," I said to her. Miley waved. "So, I guess were the only two left," Miley said. She's drunk and I'm pretty sure that I'm drunk too. We started 'dancing'. And drinking some more shots. "I think we should go home. We're both drunk," I said to a very drunk Miley. "Okay, sir curly haired Nicky," she said, giggling. We went to the car and we started doing something that we shouldn't be doing.

**AN:** I got many alerts and favorites but only few reviews... But because I got many alerts and favorites, I updated this fast. But the more the reviews, the longer the chapter is.

And sorry for errors, I know there are many of them. Review please!


End file.
